1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid medication cartridge to be used in a device like an inhaler that discharges a medication as droplets. In particular, the present invention is suitable for use in an inhaler that discharges a liquid medication or a palatable substance, such as aroma or nicotine, in fine droplets for the user to inhale.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as liquid discharge head tanks for ink jet recording, a number of products have been proposed in which a mechanism for filling a liquid discharge head with ink is provided on the printer main body side. For example, JP 3311039 B discloses an ink jet recording apparatus which has a suction means, a suction cap, and a protective cap and in which a discharge port is covered with a cap when no recording is being performed.
Recently, as an application of such ink jet technique, there has been developed a device in which liquid droplets containing a predetermined amount of medication are atomized in the device, and inhaled by the user through a mouthpiece (see, for example, JP 8-511966 A).
JP 3375637 B discloses a disposable package including a porous film and a container.
Further, JP 2004-290593 A discloses, as a liquid droplet discharge device, a package equipped with a recovery (filling) means. The recovery (filling) operation is conducted when placing the package in position in an inhaler.